1. Field
The following description relates to graphics rendering methods and apparatuses, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A graphics data processing system calculates an in-screen position of an object composing a screen in graphics data with three-dimensional (3D) coordinates, to display the graphics data on the screen. Also, the graphics data processing system performs an arithmetic operation of determining a color of a stored object and stores a color value, determined based on a result of the arithmetic operation.
The graphics data processing system divides each frame of graphics data into a plurality of tiles and renders each of the divided tiles to improve use power and a memory bandwidth. The graphics data processing system stores information of an object, included in each tile, in an internal memory by tile. However, such graphics data processing system may not consider a density of an object in each frame thereby causing an increase in a rendering load. Another art graphics data processing system divides a frame into tiles having a certain size and renders each of the divided tiles, without considering a size and distribution of an object included in the frame. When dividing a frame into tiles having a certain size and rendering each of the divided tiles, objects may be concentrated in a certain tile among a plurality of tiles constituting the frame, causing an increase in a rendering load.